soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Usagi Loli
Usagi Loli is one of the two main protagonists of NightMaeria: Lackluster Duo ''and its sequels, along with her NightMaerian self, Suke Panku. She is a girl from a town known as Midday Town who had entered the land of NightMaeria after hearing about the rumors of multiple people in her hometown vanishing from public view after entering the forest. Appearance Usagi has a fair skin tone and her eye color is sky blue. Her sky blue hair is tied up into slightly messy pigtails that go down to her waist by two frilly pale pink scrunchies. She has a small breast size. For her clothes, she wears a rather loose pale pink long-sleeved shirt with a few aspects of a Japanese school unform, including a light pink collar and light pink cuffs with three pale pink buttons on each cuff. On the center of her collar, she has an averaged-sized bow that's colored pale pink. She wears a frilly light pink skirt that goes down to her thighs and is seperated into four tiers. The backside of her skirt has a pale pink bunny tail She wears a pair of pale pink socks with light pink ribbons on the outer sides of the socks' cuffs that go up to her knees and she has a band-aid on her left thigh. She wears a pair of light pink Mary-Janes with pale pink bows on the fronts on her feet. Held up by two light pink straps that go over both of her shoulders, she has a plush stuffed bunny that's colored white. The bunny has two black eyes, a light pink nose and a light pink ribbon on its chest. Its floppy ears have two light pink hearts on the ends and the tips of its ears end in a design of three small arcs and are colored royal blue. In NightMaeria, her Bond Lock is in the shape of a heart and is jagged as it goes down the middle in front of her chest. On the center of the lock is a small keyhole and the lock is held up by two sets of pale pink chains that go over her shoulders, meet up with each other to form an "X" shape on her back (Specifically, in front of her bunny doll's body.) and go under both of her arms to meet up at the lock again. Around her right wrist is a golden chain bracelet with a golden key that has a pink diamond in the center of the key's bow that's in the shape of a heart dangling from it. She carries her Spirit Releaser, Innocence's Hammer, in her right hand. The hammer's handle and the hammer's head is colored pink. The faces of the hammer's head has a pastel yellow star on each face and on the center of the head's top, supported by a small rounded pedestal-like structure, is a deep pink jewel in the shape of a heart with a pair of small white angel wings on the sides. As for her hammer's handle, there are two golden rings underneath the hammer's head and two golden rings just before her hammer ends at the bottom. The bottom end of her hammer's handle is actually a sky blue jewel. Personality Usagi is a very kind and polite girl, though she's not afraid to speak her mind, depending on the situation. History Relationships Suke Panku Originally fearful of her NightMaerian self, Usagi eventually managed to form a subtle, albiet slightly awkward, bond with Suke on their first encounter. Though Suke originally viewed their bond as a means to an end, Usagi was much more glad to have formed a friendship with someone from NightMaeria. Kuma Tsume Like Yuki, Usagi took an immediate liking to Kuma when she first encountered him and Yuki after saving them from a group of Ragabunnies in the Plush Castle of Stuffed Toyville since his energetic personality reminded of her friend, Akio Oyogu, back in Midday Town. Yuki Kimura Along with Kuma, Usagi took an immediate liking to Yuki after saving her and Kuma in the Plush Castle of Stuffed Toyville from a few Ragabunnies, as her kind-yet-shy personality reminded her of her friend from Midday Town, Megan Kitsu. Ursarus Usagi took a huge liking to Ursarus when she first met Kuma's NightMaerian self, due to the fact that his personality was very similar to Kuma's. Snowdra Despite Snowdra's cold and anti-social behavior towards her and the others, excluding Yuki, Usagi still made an attempt to form a bond with Snowdra. Megan Kitsu Both Usagi and Megan appear to hold a very strong sister-like bond with each other. Akio Oyogu Gakusha Chisei Quotes *"I've been having these weird dreams lately... Dreams of me and another girl. I don't know why, but... I feel like she's somehow connected to me. Is it all just a coincidence... or fate?" (First lines during the intro) Gallery Trivia *Her first name, Usagi, comes from the Japanese word for "rabbit". *Her surname, Loli, comes from the term "Lolita", which is a famous fashion subculture in Japan. **This is a reference to her style of fashion, which is Sweet Lolita fashion. *Her appearance is based off of Hatsune Miku's 'Lollipop' module for the song ''LOL -lots of laugh-'' from ''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. Category:NightMaeria Category:Main Protagonists Category:Females